You Know Your Obsessed When
by LovelySinner7
Summary: Ever look at your favorite character and become obsessed? Think of them in the real world? In your house? Well this another one of those: You know your obsessed when… Enjoy!
1. Yusuke Urameshi

LS7: Well I know you guys haven't heard from me in awhile. I do apologize. I'm not updating my other fics right now because I'm busy with so much stuff. I just had some time for this little fic. It's my first YYH story ever. This goes out to my best friend in the whole existence of the universe. She's put up with a lot of my crap… So CrimsonRosen Thanks!

Yukina: LS7 doesn't own the creation of Yu Yu Hakusho

LS7: Shame… Because if I did…

Yukina: My brother and Kurama would be a couple correct?

LS7: She's adorable and intelligent!

Summary: Ever look at your favorite character and become obsessed? Think of them in the real world? In your house? Well this another one of those: "You know your obsessed when…" Enjoy!

Yusuke Urameshi

1. You watched Street Fighter,(Anime Version) and yelled at the screen saying: "Screw that, Yusuke is way better!"

2. You cried every time Yusuke died…(No matter how many times you watched the show)

3. You laughed at him when he was hit by a car and died for no reason.

4. You point you finger and yell Rei Gun/Spirit Gun! Hoping blue energy comes out and don't care who looks at you weirdly.

5. When Sensui compared Yusuke to his former self, you wanted to kill him because your Yusuke would never become evil.

6. When Keiko kisses Yusuke, your want to kill her, bring her back and do it again. Rinse, lather, repeat.

7. If Yusuke gets made at you, just let him beat you up. Yusuke is so worth the pain.

8. When you found out that Yusuke was a half demon, you squealed like a girl and thought he was even cooler then before.

9. When you saw how he looked after turning into a demon, you just wanted to pet him and comb his hair.

10. You love the color green because Yusuke wears it.

11. When going on Youtube, you watch amvs only about Yusuke.

12. You drool when you hear Yusuke's Japanese voice.(It's sexy)

13. You have this craving to go on rooftops and either sleep or think.

14. When you saw Raizen, you thought: "That's why Yusuke is so cool!"

15. Wearing shoes without socks, is cool!

16. If you see a kid with an 80's hairstyle wearing green, you lunge at him and say YUSUKE!

17. You hate toddlers…They think they know everything!

18. You dream of owning your own ramen shop like Yusuke did..(No.. but I want some ramen)

19. You quote everything Yusuke says no matter the situation.

20. You like kicking the asses of anyone who wears a blue uniform and has carrot top hair.

21. When faced with a questionable opponent, you always check their gender…

22. When you fight Chinese Gods with lightning powers, you always use your shoes!

23. You're scared of old women cause you know they'll kick your scrawny ass…Plain and simple.

24. Men with freaky older brothers and over the top muscles with sun glasses scare the living daylights out of you.

25. You piss in your pants even more when said freaky guy kills your best friend and looks like a muscular tree in the final moments of battle.

26. You like feeling sorry for yourself when someone close to you dies, but you become stronger when pacifier people give you pep talks.

27. Blue haired people with oars annoy you to death, but you're great friends…

28. You and sarcasm are great buddies and even have each other on speed dial.

29. You and trouble are like a game a tag…it's all about finding the other first.

30. Something about leaping before you think appeals to you more than anything.

31. Watching any anime that includes Justin Cook as the voice actor makes you scream: "YUSUKE!"


	2. Hiei

LS7: Not going even say a thing! Just enjoy!

Summary: Ever look at your favorite character and become obsessed? Think of them in the real world? In your house? Well this another one of those: You know your obsessed when… Enjoy!

Hiei

1. Black is your favorite color.

2. You have a secret desire to be close to certain red heads who like botany.(wink.. wink)

3. You like watching said red head through his window.

4. When your "associates are fighting for their lives, you actually spy on them with your Jagan eye( If you don't have a third eye, you use a camera)

5. You have a dragon fetish

6. Watching people is your new hobby…(Mostly red heads or blue haired sisters)

7. People who sound like Vegeta annoy you and you want to slice them in half.

8. Said person is entertaining to tease…

9. You prefer to wear a cloak(Black) everywhere and brood daily.

10. Your day and night consists of the following: killing, eating, brooding, stalking, killing, stalk some more, kill, brood a little while, sleep, dream of certain red heads and killing.

12. Engaging in fights means knowing your opponent and taking your shirt off!

13. Trees are your best friend and you'd kill anyone who questions it.

14. You answer any question with a hn…

15. You try to cry so you can produce tear gems.

16. You have two main weakness: Red heads, and crying sisters.

17. Another weakness may or may not contain women with tragic pasts.

18. Tricking people with your speed is considered a fun day.

19. Following the rules is considered a bad day.

20. You beg your parental units to have red contacts.

21. When asked why you say it's to find your inner Hiei..

22. If asked who in the hell is Hiei, disown them for not being cool enough.

23. Feeling a burning sensation in your right arm where a dragon appeared is not a sign that you really need help…

24. If a green eyed friend of yours offers his help, scoff at him and leave him to his own devices…

25. When you feel that your alone, start crying like a little baby and don't realize that the said friend is watching you.

26. You demand tattoos of eyes everywhere on your body.

27. When the tattoo artist refuses, threaten his or life with promises of blood and gore.

28. Your goal in life is to rule the world…

29. When that dream fails epically, join a bunch of low lives against your will and save the world you wanted to rule…the sheer irony.

30. You only want to hear Hiei speak in Japanese because he sounds so sexy and he's sex on two legs.

31. Chuck Huber's voice acting skills are so awesome that, he makes the ugliest character seem sexy.


	3. Kurama and Yoko Kurama

LS7: Enjoy!

Summary: Ever look at your favorite character and become obsessed? Think of them in the real world? In your house? Well this another one of those: You know your obsessed when… Enjoy!

Kurama/Yoko Kurama

1. Choosing between Yoko and Shuuichi was more difficult then taking the SATS

2. When Kurama is hurt badly, you either cry, or run and get your first aid kit not realizing he's not real and that your T.V. can't open a portal to that world.

3. Red is your favorite color.

4. Everything you own is red.

5. Foxes are your favorite animal all of a sudden.

6. You watch Naruto and say: "There's only one fox around here and it's Yoko Kurama."

7. Learning about Yoko and Kurama, made you rethink your entire identity.(It really did)

8. Said pair made you feel smarter and think more.

9. Stealing things are suddenly in your to do list.

10. Even the abridged version of Kurama appeals to you.

11. Your best friend got you hooked on to this particular character…(You know who you are!)

12. Seeing Kurama half naked was a very enjoyable experience

13. Teasing your friend who has a crush on said fox is very pleasing to you.

14. Hearing Yoko's voice makes you faint on cue. Even when his name is spoken.

15. Instead of wasting money on English classes, you watch Kurama and Yoko and learn from them.

16. When singing the tune: "Paint the Roses Red" You instantly think of Kurama doing that.

17. You wish Kurama was really real so you can meet him at your local plant store.

18. Owning a Kurama doll doesn't satisfy you. You rather have the life sized one.

19. Words such as: "Certainly" and "intellectually" suddenly appear in your vocabulary when they were nonexistent before.

20. Reading YYH Fan fiction and watching the show taught you that Kurama is the most likely victim of: Mind Rape, Actual Rape, Torture, Possession, Be Cheated on, Stalked, Getting Sick, etc. (Your very observant when it comes to your fox)

21. You watched Inuyasha and said: "Yoko is the best older demon….And then Sesshomaru, then Inuyasha."

22. You believe that Yoko Kurama's design was what helped to create Sesshomaru.

22. You realize that you have two hot guys in one body…Two for the price of one eh?

23. Kurama Made you realize that nature is earth's greatest give to human kind.

24. Seeing Kurama faint and injured during both Tournaments made you depressed to the point where your favorite dinner was no cure.

25. Your future career involves plants because you know that's what Kurama would do.

26. You leave your window open so a friend of yours will come visit you.

27. Having a clean room is a must!

28. When someone pets you on the head and seeds fall out, you look at them and reply that there medicinal herbs for your head.

29. Your friends don't believe you so your eyes turns golden and you kill merciless.

30. Having a rose in your hand entitles you to look pretty, wave it around and hope a whip come out.

31. Your gender is always questioned…no matter what you say or do.


	4. Kazuma Kuwabara

LS7: Hey everyone! Well here is the next and last chapter of the story. Thanks for the reviews and such.

Summary: Ever look at your favorite character and become obsessed? Think of them in the real world? In your house? Well this another one of those: "You know your obsessed when…" Enjoy!

Kazuma Kuwabara

1. Every time your friends are in trouble, you suddenly feel the need to speak about your masculinity.

2. Sacrificing yourself is refreshing and somewhat pleasing to you. Heck! It becomes a 24/7 thing.

3. Getting beat by your best friend is okay, because now you feel important in the world.

4. It takes your best friend in the whole world to die for you to tap into your full power.

5. You're the last to know about everything…

6. When you hear Vegeta's voice from DBZ, you think: Why is Kuwabara evil?!

7. When you hear Ayame's voice from Fruits Basket you think: Why is Kuwabara Gay and so fabulous!?

8. You always have to prove yourself. Especially when you have Yusuke or Hiei like acquaintances.

9. Having a pretty girl next to you in which you proclaim your undying love to boosts your power by level 100.

10. Your spidey senses are always tingling…Seriously, the heebie jeebies are no joke.

11. When walking with your best friends from the latest teenage gig, you may come across a monster that is made of water and its master is some punk kid who gets teased.

12. You rather would go to said teenage gig then help your friends fight a former crazy, multiple personality spirit detective.

13. Your favorite thing in the whole wide world is kittens.

14. You would rather save a kitty then save the world…You know its true.

15. You have a older sister who loves smoking and making you look like the doofus that you know you're not…Unless you have friends like Yusuke or Hiei.

16. Sacrificing yourself to a big scary brolic man doesn't faze you… As long as your friend defeats him, then your cool.

17. Learning that your mentor was dead for a good while and no one told you, so not cool.

18. You want to dye your hair orange and style it in a pompadour.

19. You attend tournaments only to do the following: lose by default, just plain lose, or win by sheer luck.

20. Listening to "Eye of the Tiger." helps you get in tune with your samurai code of honor.

21. Said song just reminds you of Kuwabara.

22. When you heard everyone call Kuwabara by his first name, you looked around and said who?

23. When you learned that was Kuwabara's first name, you scoffed and said Kuwabara doesn't need a first name. His last name is just fine.

24. Seeing a cute kitten in the middle of alley way has you screaming out the name Eckichi!

25. When said cat is being bullied, you want your best friend to save it. Since you got your hands tied up at the moment.

26. After going on an adventure of saving the world more then once, you start thinking about your education out of the blue.

27. You wish you had spiritual awareness too so you blame your parents for horrible genetics.

28. When your folks ask you what you want for the holidays, ask for a spirit sword.

29. If they look at you weirdly then say no, yell and say they just don't understand your needs.

30. Certain conversations with your friends prompts you to act like Kuwabara…Hell you even do things he would in everyday situations.

31. You have this unnatural fear of magic tricks…mainly ones that makes things disappear.

LS7: Yay! Another fic done.

Kurama: Funny how long it took you to actually finish Kuwabara's chapter.

Yusuke: That's just plain old funny.*Starts laughing*

Hiei:….Hn

Kuwabara: I hate you all…*Stalks off*

LS7:….Um…review my lovelies.


End file.
